Gohan's True Powers
by Bballmaniac3000
Summary: The Mighty Vegeta Himself Takes On Gohan Check out who wins in this all out battle


Gohan and Vegeta a One on One Battle  
  
"It's a nice quiet day today Goten, don't you think so" Gohan asked Goten. "Yeah I say we train" Goten responded quickly. Gohan thought he's right why am I just sitting around at home. "It's about seven o'clock how about we go get Piccolo to train with us" Goten suggested. Training with Piccolo isn't a bad idea I bet he's a lot stronger now that six years had already past from the Cell Games! Gohan and Goten then flew out of the house before Chichi could even ask where they were going. They got to the lookout in less than half a minute, and looked around for Piccolo but they only saw Dendi. Gohan was so happy to see Dendi it was almost like seeing his father again! Gohan asked Dendi if he knew where Piccolo is. Dendi said that he was training in a new gravity room they had put by the trees on the other side of the lookout. Meanwhile back at the capsule corp. Bulma and Vegeta were in a fight. Then Trunks walked in and rudely asked "Are you guys getting a deforce." Vegeta then said " Of corse not your mother just wants me to pick up her side of the room with clothes all over the floor she's insain." "Well you shouldn't be talking mister I have to clean up after your messes every night when I wash the dishes." said Bulma very rudely." Then I'm leaving for a week or so, so you don't have to clean up my messes and I don't have to pick up yours." Vegeta then flew out of the house and into the sky. Back at Gohan's house Goten was in Gohan's gravity room he was training at four hundred times the earth's actual gravity! Gohan and Piccolo were both powering up and when Piccolo was done he went charging at Gohan because he knew that he couldn't win with Gohan at his maximum power level. Gohan had dodged the attack and with the power level lower than normal Piccolo and Gohan were at around the exact level. Gohan then went wild at Piccolo, with Piccolo not dodging anything Gohan knocked him to the ground and powered up. Gohan had reached a new level. Vegeta had felt this energy and said "ha that must be Kacorot's son that little runt has reached a new level before me." He then flew straight toward Gohan's house saying I must see what this new level of his beholds! Gohan then felt Vegeta heading toward them and Gohan raced to the back of the house to get Piccolo a senzu bean before Vegeta came! I bet Vegeta trained as hard as he could after he saw me defeat Cell Gohan had been thinking. Piccolo said "We might as well get Goten out of the gravity room he might come in handy if Vegeta is wanting to fight." Gohan then brought his power back down and said "all right." Goten was pretty beat up he trained way too hard! Gohan then handed him a senzu bean. Hey Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Gohan heard Vegeta say." I felt your energy you've reached a new level haven't you?" "Of course I have" Gohan responded. " Then how about we fight, lets see what you can do?" Vegeta declared. Gohan said, " Fine but you'll regret it." Gohan flew up in the air about twenty feet away from Vegeta. Goten asked Piccolo who Vegeta was and Piccolo said that Gohan would tell you later. Vegeta and Gohan were both powering up and Gohan Powered up so high that his hair grew all the way to his waste being gold and all for turning into a super saiyin. Vegeta was horrified he could only think I'm going to look like a girl when I reach that level, although I probably wouldn't need to power up that high unless I'm fighting him! Gohan flew toward Vegeta and punched him right in the gut. Vegeta reacted as fast as he could as if he were fighting with Bulma. Gohan could predict almost every move Vegeta tried on him giving him a good chance to block every attack that he gave. Gohan thought he could end the fight fast but Vegeta was pretty strong. Vegeta was interested in the power so much hes didn't care if he died fighting Gohan. Vegeta then did a special attack of his he loudly said "Bo JA La Ma Yah" a very large energy blast came out of Vegeta's hands. Goten waved his hands in the air and said "Wow it's orange that's my favorite color!", not knowing it might be able to kill his brother but, most likely Gohan was still alive shaking it off and darted at Vegeta and punched him so hard that Vegeta turned from super saiyin to The normal black haired Vegeta. Gohan ran to get Vegeta a senzu bean. Vegeta got up and said why did you get me a senzu bean I could have got healed myself you idiot. Vegeta flew off extremely mad. I can't believe him, that stupid boy dosen't think an adult like me can handle myself and I called him an idiot now I've got no place to stay for a week or maybe that bald headed boy and that android will let me stay there. Gohan asked "That jerk why did he come here if he knew he was going to get his butt kicked?" Chichi came running outside with a machine gun in her hands and screamed "Who's there?" "Oh Gohan , Goten are you alright?" Chichi asked. "Hi" said Piccolo " Oh dear sorry Piccolo I didn't see you there" Chichi had explained to him. " Vegeta came and got mad at me for giving him a senzu bean and flew off in a hurry" Gohan had said to his mother. " Aw man!! I needed him to ask Bulma to see if she had any gift wrapping paper" Chichi said. Piccolo had spoken up and said he'd ought to get back to the lookout to keep Dendi company! "See you later" he said and then flew off waving. "Gohan would you please go and fly to Bulma's house to get the wrapping paper if she has any?" asked Chichi " Gohan couldn't say no "Sure mom" he said. "Can I come?" asked Goten " Why not come on lets go" Gohan told him. Goten and Gohan flew off to go to Bulma's house. When they got there Gohan and Bulma talked for a while when Goten and Trunks played for a while. Gohan asked why Vegeta wasn't here and Bulma said that Vegeta flew off because of a small fight we had. Gohan asked for the wrapping paper and like always she had something they needed to borrow and said they could borrow it. Meanwhile Vegeta arrived at the Kame House owned by Roshi and asked if he could stay and Roshi said "Well what's the occasion that annoying women I'm not going back for a week so I need a place to stay. Roshi thought aloud what the heck it does not matter he is welcome any time unless he has done something bad. Roshi showed Vegeta his room. Vegeta only thought I've got to sleep on a junky bed like that I'd rather sleep on the floor. Back at Bulma's house Gohan and Goten were saying their thanks and good byes. They both flew off in the direction of their house. When they arrived they got a thanks from their mom and a kiss on the cheek. It was six o'clock at night and Gohan thought he should go to sleep early because he was thinking about entering a martial arts tournament to clear his mind of any bad thoughts and for the money! The next morning Gohan was awoken by a dark blue sky. He thought he should take his brother, Goten, so he woke him too. They headed torward the city and saw that a gang was about to hi-jack a car in a parking lot. Gohan wasn't willing to stop them but Goten was Goten said he would be right back he flew torward the gang and said " You bullies go away you didn't pay anything for that car." The gang thought he wouldn't pose a threat to them but thier were five men in handcuffs unconcios. He flew back to Gohan who he found searching through the newspaper he had bought at Publix for a martail arts tournament for today. He had found one that starts at 8:00 and it was 6:50, so it gives them a little over an hour to get there and get signed up. They arrived at the gate with in half an hour because they were flying slow. Once they got there they signed up and there were about 30 people there so in order to get into the tournament they had to get the top twenty fighters. They did that by punching a bag and it would tell them their score. The tournament began and the first match was Thunder vs. Hercule, the one the whole town believes defeated Cell because it wasn't on tape but Gohan had finished off Cell. Gohan had won all of his matches so far and now he had to verse Hercule for his third match. With Goten in the stands rooting him on he can't lose. Gohan flicked Hercule in the head and he was knocked out. The crowd couldn't believe their eyes only Goten could. Now for the championship ladies and gentlemen the announcer said to get everyones attention it will be Gohan vs. Shark. They started the match quickly so Gohan did the same to end it. Thats it Gohan wins the 7 million zeni prize money, I bet he's happy the announcer gladdly announced. Gohan caught up with Goten at around 9:00 they both figured their mother would be waking up now so they raced home to greet her with the money. Back at the lookout Dendi had clapped his hands for Gohan and then looked behind him to see Piccolo meditating he thought he should be a little more quiet. Chichi was very surprized she thought they robbed a bank they had so much money it was unbelievable. Gohan was very happy to he got his dream car for him and his family. Gohan was so excited he really wanted to learn how to drive. Chichi drove him to his driving lessons teacher whos name was Mr. Flitwick he was the best teacher in the building. Gohan's driving lessons are going to be alot better than his fathers Chichi thought. Mr. Flitwick started out by teaching him to learn to start the car and learn what all the buttons do and the handles. Then he learned how to get the car to stay on speed limit! Gohan finished up the day without a flaw and got his driving license. Gohan got on the road that day and almost crashed three times! Chichi had to drive. She didn't even have her license and she drove better than Gohan. Gohan got home and trained in the gravity room to clear his mind. Chichi got biulders to come build two schools about a mile away from there house one is be a high school for Gohan and one is an elementary school for Goten. Gohan had many friends like Scott ,Ryan ,a couple girls ,and some more boys. Goten had made many friends to Bulma let Trunks go to the new school that was made to be with Goten! Goten and Gohan bothe did very good in school.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


End file.
